Miku: Madness Returns
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Miku is still broken and bent, so she travel to Wonderland one more time to retieve her memory and find out about teh fire that fateful night
1. Chapter 1

Tony: ok guys here's one of my Newer fics recently I've been LOVING the new American McGee's Alice: Madness returns, and since I love vocaloid, mix the two together and you get this ugly lovechild, haha anyway here's the first chapter, so I'm sure you'll love it anyways Miku is going to be in her Alice Human Sacrifice dress as the Classic dress. But let's go ahead and start.

Rosso: we won't nor will every own either vocaloid or Alice: Madness returns or American McGee's Alice.

Tony: Also I've only seen a walkthrough because I'm poor and can't afford the game or a new PS3. So this story may be a bit off

X~X~X~X~X~X Beginning X~X~X~X~X~X

_Hundreds of keys hung about bound in the air by rope in all astrological signs, pocket watches began to drop and slowly disappear. The tick of a clock lingering in the air as if singing a haunting tune._

"_Come now Miku, it's only a dream."_

"_It's not a dream … it's a memory, and it makes me sick!"_

"_Now, focus wait you're floating again … weightless … a cipher …relax."_

"_F-fire I'm IN HELL!"_

"_Forget it, abandon that memory, its unproductive go … to Wonderland."_

…

"_I can't … I'm trapped … In my past."_

_Voices rung in the girl's head_

"_Sergeant, this girl is badly burnt, call for a doctor."_

"_Will she be alright?"_

"_NO, Miku discard that delusion, forget it. Go to Wonderland."_

"_I'd rather not doctor, my Wonderland's shattered it's dead to me."_

"_Your preference doesn't signify, girl! Now Miku where are you?"_

"_I'm sailing, with a friend hmmm it's different somehow, things have changed!"_

"_Change is good it's the first link in the chain of forgetting"_

"_What's happening? Are you mad?"_

"_I'm not mad."_

"_Rabbit"_

"_That's not right what's he doing there?"_

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Something wrong? Raaaaaather!"_

"_Oh no, not that"_

"_Don't struggle, Miku let the new Wonderland emerge."_

"_Pollution, Corruption, its killing me my Wonderland is destroyed, my mind is in ruins!"_

"_Forget it Miku, block that dream wake at the sound."_

"_AAAAUUUUGGGG"_

Miku's eyes shot open as she sat up in the chair of the doctor's office. Her forehead was sweaty and she clutched the fabric of her Gray and pale green dress

"There Miku, better now aren't we?" the doctor asked her doctor was an aging middle-aged man; he had blonde hair, fair skinned and wore a deep blue shirt.

"My head's imploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest." Miku replied holding her head

"Yes well forgetting is not, an easy task. The cost is very high." The doctor replied.

"My memories make me vomit, what can I-"

"Remember other things" The doctor stated

"I want to forget, nobody wants to be alone, imprisoned by broken and bent memories!" Miku said angrily

"You,ll be free soon enough Miku, I'll set you free. Memory is more often a curse than a blessing." The doctor said calmly

"So you say multiple times before and-"

"And I shall say again; the past must and will be paid for. Now before our next session, collect those pills from out high street chemist."

"Very well doctor." Miku stated and got up to walked to the door; she opened it and saw the same small girl she saw after her session with Doctor Leon.

"It's my turn to forget Miku." She said as she walked it.

"Now, Kaai your Pa was hung for killing your Ma, who beat you. Let's forget all that shall we the past is dead Kaai." Doctor Leon said as Miku exited.

The outside of the office was no different than the office itself, old still in good shape but completely undecorated. Miku walked through the halls listen to the wayward children and their mutters "I deserve my bitter tears, can't find the door, still sick in the 'ead" She walked to her room which a medium sized window allowed sunlight the illuminate the room.

"Dr. Payne has no idea how humble a home can be if my drawings and the photograph was gone this might as well been my room at the asylum." Miku had no idea who had sent the photograph of her family. But she was glad she had received the photo of her family. She quickly hurried out of the establishment. All the orphans hated her for some reason; they had all assumed she was the one that started the fire that killed her family. As she walked out, the street was unchanged as it always was same day's different dream.

She walked down the street hear a fiddler asking her if she like some nobody composer, she saw a large fellow behind him two men talking to a prostitute. The man looked and her and said

"FAK off missy, Move 'long" Miku then walked away down the market street and saw a white cat.

"Hello puss, puss, puss, puss don't be afraid." Miku said, following the cat, down a few dark alleys, into a darker, dirtier street of London until she hit a dead end where the white cat was nowhere to be seen behind he she turned and saw and atrocious creature, the Jabberwock she turned to run, more Jabberwocks, surrounding her about to kill and possibly eat her then something touched her shoulder.

She turned around and saw and old woman in an old raggedy dress, she had short brown hair mixed with silvery hairs, and had green-ish eyes.

"My stars and garters, Miku Lidell! Slumming again are we?" The woman asked

"Nurse Sakine! What luck twice as in many months?"

"Out on your own again? You look frazzled dearie, not doing too well?"

"Not really." Miku stated blankly

"Come along home then, and look at my pigeons pretty birds … like yourself." Nurse Sakine said her voice coated in false security

"I don't think so our last visit cost me several pounds and got me nowhere." Miku said crossing her arms.

"I might recall where your mangy rabbit went to." Nurse Sakine said leading Alice to the rooftop where she kept her bird.

Along the way she was thinking. _"Still a mess, no surprise really, her kin roasted like chestnuts right before her eyes. Ten years in Rutledge asylum wasted everyone's time, Dr. Leon won't do any better. Still hauling out her questions, the fire, and her memory. I deserve consideration don't I? Who found her, her new clothes? Who got her a place at Leon's? Where would she be without me? On the street selling her back side! Likes my pigeon's though, she's doled out the odd pound or two, yet I know what worth more than any amount of money, kept her secret haven't I? Heard her say "… All died on my account I couldn't save you." I've told her my silence is for sale, cheap! I'm a good sort really, not her nanny that uppity whore or that lawyer fellow, Sam took her stupid leek. Need money warned her I'd tell the coppers if she didn't make a donation to my upkeep. She yells and goes of her head, days she can't remember her name. What I heard"_

Once they reach the rooftop Miku decided to ask Nurse Sakine.

"Nurse Sakine do you wish to harm me to send me back to the asylum?"

"I won't say no, I've a thirst you can photograph."

Alice saw Nurse Sakine change her head turned in the Jabberwock's then her hand and wigns Alice began to step back she saw the concrete beneath her cracked and she fell in past several clocks and chess pieces mixed in with some cards.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Tony: Fidget fidget faint*

Acerbus: don't worry about him as usual read, review-

Sadao: flames I really don't give a crap

Rosso: and we will see you next time tell us if you likey!


	2. Vale of Tears and The Duchess

Chibi: Hello Fellows I feel bad for not update in 2 years but I feel the need to redo this chapter… well not re-doen but edit more or less, I'll get back to typing up new chapters espically since in summer va-ca!

X~X~X~X~X Vale of Tears and A Duchess X~X~X~X~X

Alice landed at one side of a river, large black dominoes served as stepping stones across

"Very upsetting journey" Miku said now in a flamboyant and charming bright green dress. "But I'm rid of Meiko or whatever she's become. At least where I've landed if sort of familiar"

Then a cat with a purple tail materialized across the short and shallow river "About time too, Miku." It said

"Blasted cat, don't try to bully I'm very much on edge." Miku said clenching a fist. The cat smiled as it usually did

"Excellent, when not on edge you take up to much space." Miku frowned at it

"You're of no help too me" She said

"But you know I can be." The cat replied

"I'll frighten myself, I call for help when needed I was hoping to escape." Miku said back to the cat.

"Abandon that hope, Miku a new law reigns in this Wonderland it's very rough justice all around, you … be on your guard, and try not to get killed." The cat said

Miku scoffed and began to cross the river and climbed up a hill, she came across what looked like a mini-glass version of her house. She touched it and it broke suddenly she heard the voice of her sister, Lily inside her head.

"_Your part frog, Miku I swear you jump so well!"_ Miku kept going until she came across a gap across to some floating dominoes, she jumped and suddenly started to spin with a few imaginary leaves around, she stood still then jumped again to the next, the next was a small cliff she saw something wearing a white gown with a large head she jumped to the cliff, but the thing was gone. She saw ahead another mini-glass house she touched it an now her mothers voice entered her head.

"_If you leap from that table again, Miku I'll expire your two times too reckless my girl!"_Miku keep jump atop some strong mushroom to a taller cliff she saw a mushroom and walked to it, the mushroom work as a trampoline and shot Miku up to another cliff with another memory behind a shining mushroom she continued to walk a leapt over the mushroom to the memory. Now it was her father's voice.

"_Amanita muscaria, Miku is merely a stinky toadstool, a spongy consistency but poisonous."_Miku smiles as she could still hear her family through these memories she jumped on the nearby mushroom, and saw a keyhole on a higher ground she looked below her, she saw a thin river of purple liquid it seem to become coming out of a enormous glass bottle. She jumped and floating down to it. She walked to the potion.

"I've been down this road before, good things in small packages?" The cat then appeared

"Although lacking a costume to bathe in, a dip in that pool is necessary." Miku then walked into the pool, she began to shrink.

"My God I'm shrinking in this potion sh-shall I disappear?" The cat shook its head

"Almost, although while shrunk you'll see thing that your regular self wouldn't be able to see." It said lifting a paw

"Oh I get it fields for the leeks, just the other way a matter of persepective really." Mike now looked for a way out she saw a keyhole and a memory she hurried and walked along it picking up the memory now hearing the Rutledge asylum's doctor's voice. "_Look how small she's become, All curled up. She hardly there like a vixen in her hidey hole."_Miku now wandered about with her newly gained shrink sense. The only problem was that while shrunk everything had a purple tint, which she disliked. After getting lost for a while she saw a blue trampoline mushroom she was about to jump on it, but saw a memory she hurried to it almost falling, once again she heard Lily's voice

_"I'll never have more fun alone than when I rode the big slide in Hyde Park. Papa will take you soon, Miku."_ Miku smiled at the memory when her Father took lily to a park when she was so young. She hurried and rode the trampoline up she fell forward and onto a slide with teeth that she collected as she passed. She jumped off as it ended and fell with a splash to a river of blood.

Up ahead were the bones of a creature, an ornate knife jammed in its ribs not too far of a memory. Miku walked near it and the Cheshire cat appeared once more.

"The Vorpal blade, swift, keen and always ready for service" It said in its deep and demonic voice. The blade moves by itself into Miku's hand.

"I'm not here for a fight." She said inspecting the dried blood on the blade. The cat smiled

"Pity, one's look for you" The cat disappeared along with the bones of the creature. Miku looked and picked up the memory another Doctor Hiyama one.

Miku walked along slicing snail shells as she went, a little further some ink began to rose out of a puddle of it a face of a white doll appeared on it, It hurried to her Miku quickly slashed it with the blade, it's black blood spilling everywhere , more came at her only to be slashed and killed.

"Ugly gross and evil, good riddance" Alice said and continue along on her not-so-merry way. One more memory, this one contained Dr. Leon's voice

"_A flower's purpose is simple and immutable. Human purpose is fickle because it is a slave to memory memories must be strictly managed unproductive ones, eliminated, Miku."_

Alice went swiftly and silently across large gaps, coming across a couple of bottles until a smell came across her she looked below her someone was cooking she jumped below and saw a pompous woman. The Duchess, wearing a white dress now with blonde hair, in curls and blue eyes, Sweet Ann she saw Alice and smiled.

"It's you again Miku, you may approach." She said stirring a pot of whatever it was

"Why, you want to eat me?" Miku replied

"Yes, well you've taught me manners, and I've lost my taste for mad women. Strictly a poultry diet for me, everything taste better with chicken don't you agree, of course you do. Now then, then there are some sneaky chicken beakies behind my home, I want you to fetch them for me. And take care for the blasted bug that get in you way shoot them up if you do you'll find that grinder serviable.

"Why not pepper your own chicken beaks?" Miku asked

"Matter of priority my alabaster skin needs protection from the creature running amok, but one get peckish look all you have to do is listen for the cluck then pepper the beak, you may like the result I CERTAINLY will." Miku went to the table where a pepper grinder stood she took it and heading out the open door, with a new weapon in hand she heading out and saw things that look butterflies with wings made of umbrellas, they came out from a nest, they started lunging at Alice, she barely dodged slashing them with her knife, she looked over at them and then at the grinder she aimed at the strange creatures and shot, several clumps of pepper shot at them, like a machine gun, she shot and shot and killed and killed the creature but more came. Miku quickly ran away from the creature, only to trip and break the creatures nest, she saw the two umbrella creature come at her, she shot them. She waited for more to appear but none did. Now she continued on until she hit a memory accidently and heard her nanny, Haku's voice… she heard a cluck and saw a chicken beak… she began to shoot at it, it sneeze violently and headed back to Ann's

… To be continued

X~X~X End X~X~X


End file.
